1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to insulated plastic caps for evaporative coolers, and a method of making such caps.
2. Background Art
The relatively arid climate and dry atmosphere of the desert Southwest permits the widespread use of relatively simple cooling devices termed evaporative coolers. Evaporative coolers pump relatively dry atmospheric air through water-soaked pads into the spaces to be cooled. The evaporation of water together with the increase in humidity results in cooled, humid air being pumped to the spaces.
Structurally, evaporative coolers normally comprise vented metallic housings containing a pump, fan, water reservoir and pads. They are normally mounted externally on the spaces to be cooled, and are thus subject to direct solar heating. Such heating greatly reduces the efficiency and cooling effect of evaporative coolers. Accordingly, shielding and insulating devices for evaporative cooler housings exist in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,912, entitled Sunscreen Cover Apparatus for an Evaporative Cooler, to Wagner, issued Feb. 17, 1985, discloses top and side reflective panels covering and shielding an evaporative cooler from the direct rays of the sun. The covering panels allow the passage of air, but filter out undesirable particulate material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,038, entitled Temperature Insulating Apparatus for Improving the Efficiency of an Evaporative Cooling Unit, to Vecker, et al., issued Jun. 13, 1989, also discloses a device disposed above the evaporative cooler comprising a reflective layer and an insulative member. Reduction of solar heat is effected by reflection and insulation of the cooler from the direct rays of the sun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,505, entitled Unitized Cabinet Design, to Hansen, issued May 31, 1988, discloses an air handling enclosure comprising a plurality of enclosure panels, some of which are insulated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,012, entitled Energy Efficient Evaporative Cooler Cover Apparatus, to Thorpe, issued Mar. 22, 1988, discloses an overhanging insulated top cover portion and spaced insulated side panels. The side panels can be positioned a predetermined distance away from the cooler by means of brackets.
Perhaps most relevant is U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,082, entitled Insulative Cap for Evaporative Cooler, to Heck, issued Mar. 8, 1983.Heck also discloses an insulating cap for evaporative coolers. The insulating portion is loosely set within a protective covering, which is secured to the cooler housing.
The prior art thus fails to disclose evaporative cooler caps that have molded insulation integrally formed therewith.